Edith Wyatt
Edith Franklin Wyatt (September 14, 1873 - October 1958) was an American poet.Edith Franklin Wyatt, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Aug. 18, 2015. Life Wyatt was born in Tomah, Wisconsin the daughter of Marian (LaGrange) and Franklin Wyatt.Wyatt, Edith Franklin, American Women Writers: A critical reference guide from colonial times to the present, Gale, 2000. Encyclopedia.com, Web, Jan. 4,2019. She attended Bryn Mawr College, 1892-1894. She taught at a private school for 5 years, then became an instructor at Hull House, a settlement house in Chicago. She lived in Chicago for the rest of her life. Her debut collection, Three Stories of Contemporary Chicago (1900), came to the attention of William Dean Howells, who publicly praised her early writing. She wrote an article for McClure's magazine on the 1909 Cherry Mine fire, which put her in demand during the 1910s as a social commentator and Progressive activist, promoting the causes of working-class women, child laborers, victims of the Eastland pleasure-boat disaster, and suffragists. She was a founding member of the board of Poetry magazine, and 1 of the 3 members of the magazine's earliest advisory committee. Writing American Women Writers: "Wyatt believed heterogeneous Americans share primarily the experience of migration: 'Movement through a variety of country' is, she declares, the unifying theme of the poems in The Wind in the Corn (1917). 'To a River God' exemplifies her poetry's dynamic attention to geography, unity-in-diversity theme, and ritualistic, chanting rhythms, which occasionally disintegrate into sing-song. Most admired were Wyatt's urban poems: 'November in the City' and 'City Equinoctial' epitomize her unconventional portrayal of natural cycles in city as well as country scenes." Publications Poetry *''The Wind in the Corn, and other poems. New York: Appleton, 1917. Novels *True Love: A comedy for the affections. New York: McClure, Phillips, 1903; Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1993. *''The Invisible Gods: A novel. New York & London: Harper, 1923. *''The Satyr's Children: A fable''. Chicago: Argus Books, 1939. Short fiction *''Every One His Own Way. New York: McClure, Phillips, 1901; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. Non-fiction *[http://quod.lib.umich.edu/cgi/t/text/text-idx?c=moa;idno=AFS7162.0001.001 ''Making Both Ends Meet: The income and outlay of New York working girls] (with Sue Ainslie Clark). New York: Macmillan, 1911. *"Stephen Crane," in The New Republic 4:45 (September 11, 1915), 148-150. *''Great Companions''. New York & London: Appleton, 1917; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1966. *''A Peace-Lover's War Epic''. New York: Funk & Wagnalls, 1917. *''The Answerer: Walt Whitman''. New York: North American Review, 1919. *''Great Companions'' (literary essays). New York: Appleton, 1917; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edith Wyatt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 10, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poem *"April Weather" *Edith Franklin Wyatt profile & poem ("Sympathy") at the Academy of American Poets *Edith Wyatt in The New Poetry: An anthology: "On the Great Plateau," "Summer Hail," "To F.W.," "A City Afternoon" *Edith Franklin Wyatt at the Poetry Foundation *Wyatt in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Sympathy," "Clover," "April Weather," "Summer Hail," "To F.W.," "On the Great Plateau," "Sleep," "City Whistles" ;Prose *"On the Reading of Poetry" ;Books *Edith Wyatt at Amazon.com ;About *Wyatt, Edith Franklin, American Women Writers Category:1873 births Category:1958 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets